Twisted Tales: Snow White
by Everlost724
Summary: Rose red lips, ebony hair, snow white skin. Doesn't Snow White's description sound a bit eerie?
1. Chapter 1

Lips red as a Rose.

The fires raged on, bodies scattered around the village. Many were killed but among the survivors was one whose kin were not meant to be.

Hair black as Ebony.

She rode through the streets, searching and searching, her knights at her side. "My lady, i do not believe she is here." one said in concern. "She must be! With a wound like that, even She could not have wandered far!" She said. The horses got skittish and the air hung heavy with a alluring smell. "She is near, Spread out!" she ordered.

Skin white as Snow.

As the search went on, her hopes started to diminish. Until she turned a corner and saw the savage beast. With death and a sickly sweet smell in the air, she was feeding on a corpse, sucking the bright red life out of it. "Snow White!" She shouted. With her attention, she jumped off her horse, sword in hand. Snow stood, holding its side, baring her fangs. "Your royal Highness, your Men did quite a number on me; but it would do you ill to believe you have me at a disadvantage," She hissed. "You're quite confident in your skills in combat but even you should know that i am a better swordsman than any in the land." she said, "With this sword of blessed metal, i shall seize your reign of terror once and for all!"

Charging at her, The queen was swift. But so was Snow. Every strike was quickly dodge and countered with an evenly deadly swipe from the claws of the beast. "You will pay for what you have done!" She exclaimed. "Ha! I did nothing that another kingdom wouldn't have done." "Kingdoms do not suck the blood from another's subjects!" "You're still high on your ropes about your King being unfaithful and giving himself to me!!" "That's enough!!" she shouted, striking. Snow tried to block the blow but it struck her arm, leaving a gash. The cut started to sizzle, blood boiling. She shrieked in pain "What is this!?" "Blessed metal, Demon, as i said before. Now surrender or i shall strike you down where you stand!!" The vampire hissed, "My lady, you wound me…" They started to circle each other as a lion would do to prey. The question was, whom was whom? "It'd be a sin to destroy something with beauty such as mine~" She went on. "You're very existence is a sin!" The Queen exclaimed. "Now what was it that led your husband astray?" The Queen felt a white hot anger rise inside of her at the mention of the event. Raising her blade, she went to strike the monster down.


	2. Chapter 2

Even wounded a vampire is still faster than a mere mortal. Dodging the blade, just by a hair, she slashed the Queens leg. Crying out in pain and in anger, she ignored her injury and charged again. Though anger does nothing but cloud the mind in battle. Blinded by rage, her attacks became sloppy, less calculated, too predictable. From afar, one might think it was a practiced dance of the macabre, the two waltzing in a morbid cycle of striking and dodging. Snow taunting her as she dodged at the last second and tripped her up every now and then, laughing at her efforts. The snow reddening from the wounds sustained from the pair, scarlet rubies of blood marking their path. With blood loss and energy wasted, spite could not fuel her forever.

Giving it her best swing, the Queen attemoted to decapitate her. But she moved to slowly. Snow anticipated her movments and took the moment to strike her chestplate with deadly aim. The Queen collapses upon the frosty cobblestone much to the Vampiress' delight. "Hahaha! Shall that be all the fight to be expected from the noblest of this land? You decieve me, Your Majesty" Snow taunted. "I swear to you, she-devil, i will return you to the hell from which you came." she panted.

Sauntering over, hand pressuring her side, the brunette gloated "How generous of you to take it upon yourself to do so, Your Majesty~" Her sight started to haze, going in and out of focus, "This is not my end, but i shall live to see yours." The Queen started to grab at the vampire's robes, trying to pull herself up. "HA, the Queen? Graveling at my feet? what a sight!" Taking a circular stamp, she pressed it into Snow's arm with all her might. Skin sizzled, burning an image into her arm. White glowed red as she howled in pain. "Now all who see it will know you are wanted by Their Sovereign Queen." The Queen panted weakly, smiling to herself.

Snow started to flee, running towards the woods. "I will find you again." she breathed out. "Oh i'm counting on it, i quite enjoy our games." Snow retorted with a wicked, spiteful smile. "Ashes to ashes, Dead One." "Says the one on the ground." She chuckled. And with that she was gone.


End file.
